(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sensor apparatus and sensor system for event location and identification, particularly to a deployed sensor network for area monitoring.
(2) Description of the Art
There is a current desire to be able to identify and locate certain events in an environment. This is especially true in military applications where it is wished to locate events on a battlefield. Such events could be, for example, movement of vehicles or personnel, artillery fire, aircraft movement etc.
Detection of such events has, in the past, been conducted by reconnaissance teams. Obviously however there is a risk associated with such reconnaissance and achieving rapid forward deployment and area cover can be problematic.
There is therefore a requirement for a rapidly deployable sensor, preferably one that can be integrated into a system for monitoring of an extended area for event identification and location.